Nervios
by lucecita06
Summary: -Porque te ríes – le pregunto Natasha al ver como Steve mostraba su perfecta sonrisa -Bueno, estas nerviosa, y eso es algo demasiado raro en ti – le dijo Steve aun sonriendo -¿Nerviosa, yo? – Le dijo ella con arrogancia – creo que te equivocas Rogers Pero no se equivocaba, esta nerviosa, por no decir aterrorizada, pero igual tenia que seguir adelante, tenia que decirlo todo YA!


Este es un one shot que salio de un momento de inspiración y una película (bueno y gracias a esto logre desperezarme un rato), espero que les guste =)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _ **Nervios**_

-Porque te ríes – le pregunto Natasha al ver como Steve mostraba su perfecta sonrisa

-Bueno, estas nerviosa, y eso es algo demasiado raro en ti – le dijo Steve aun sonriendo

-¿Nerviosa, yo? – Le dijo ella con arrogancia – creo que te equivocas Rogers

Natasha no sabía cómo rayos Steve podía decir que estaba nerviosa, se suponía que ella era muy buena en poner cara de póquer, rayos las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella creía

-No me equivoco, estoy 100% seguro de lo que digo – dijo Steve

-No creo que sepas nada de cómo me siento – le dijo Natasha

-Bueno puedo decirte que he aprendido a leerte, y se cuándo estas nerviosa – le dijo Steve

Natasha lo miro entornando los ojos, como dudando de sus palabras

-Siempre que te sientes nerviosa, las comisuras de tus labios se tuercen, pestañeas dos veces cada vez que dices más de 3 palabras y tocas las puntas de tu cabello – le dijo Steve

Natasha no podía creer que Steve pudiera leerla de esa manera – Veo que estas aprendiendo Rogers

-Creo que estaba cansado de que tú me leyeras cual libro abierto y yo jamás pudiese saber nada de ti, me costó mucho trabajo, pero al menos puedo decir cuando estas nerviosa – le dijo Steve acercándose un poco a ella y sonriéndole

-Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque, si puedes leerme Capitán – le dijo Natasha - igual no hay mucho que ver en mi Steve, lo que ves es lo que hay, y nada más – le contesto un poco cabizbaja la espía

-Hay eso es mentira, hay mucho mas de ti que ver que solo a la viuda negra, eres hermosa Natasha – le dijo Steve

-Eso es demasiado superficial Steve – dijo Natasha mofándose

-Eres hermosa, no solo por fuera si no por dentro

-Sabes que no es así, tengo mucho rojo en mí que aún no he logrado librar

-El pasado debe quedarse atrás, y lo que paso no dicta quien vas a ser, eres una heroína Natasha, salvas vidas

-Soy la viuda negra, una espía rusa

-Que usa sus habilidades para salvar a los demás

-Que antes las uso para matar a muchos

-Nat si te concentras en el pasado, no vas a poder vivir en el futuro – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla suavemente – te he visto Natasha te arriesgas por los demás, eres tierna y dulce con los niños y tratas bien a las demás personas, en todos mis años también tuve que hacer algunas cosas que no fueron muy buenas, pero no deje que eso dictara mis acciones del futuro

-No es igual, tú siempre has sido un héroe, y yo no sé si merezca tener un futuro – susurro Natasha

-Claro que lo mereces, ahora dejémonos de tonterías y dime que tenías que hablar conmigo – le dijo Steve

-Yo – Natasha salió de su estupor y recordó la razón por la que quería hablar con Steve – no era nada importante – finalizo Natasha

Steve volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Natasha

-Estas nerviosa nuevamente – le dijo Steve

-Claro que no

-Si lo estás, recuerda que puedo leerte como un libro abierto

-¿Ah sí?

-Bueno no tanto pero en este caso sé que estas nerviosa

-Rogers no busques una muerte prematura y deja de decir tonterías

-Nat vamos sácame de mi miseria y acepta que estas nerviosa, así sé que por una vez en la vida puedo saber qué pasa con la gran Natasha Romanoff

-No hare nada, dejare que creas lo que quieras

-No te vayas Nat – dijo Steve tomándola de la mano y acercándola más a él, quedando bastante juntos – me voy a arriesgar esta vez, y espero que esto no me cueste unas cuantas costillas rotas

-Que estas balbuceando Steve, que te – pero Natasha no pudo terminar porque Steve la beso, al principio se sentía confundida e intento separarse, pero su corazón latía muy rápido y ella también quería besarlo, así que lo hizo, siguió con el beso, unos minutos después ambos se separaron en busca de aire.

-Nat – le dijo Steve

-Mmm

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Eso quiere decir que voy a salir ileso de esta

-Por el momento si

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Por qué me besaste? – Le pregunto Natasha

-Yo

-Escoge bien tus palabras Rogers, porque de ellas depende tu integridad como persona y como hombre – le dijo Natasha con un malévola mirada que asusto a Steve

-Dije que me iba a arriesgar y lo volveré a hacer, aunque eso me cueste unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero creo que tu nerviosismo tenía que ver con nosotros dos – dijo Steve

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rogers?

-Nat estoy casi seguro que tú también lo sientes, pero no lo quieres admitir, no sé cuándo comenzó todo esto pero me importas Nat, no solo como compañera, amiga o camarada, me importas como mujer, me preocupas, pienso en ti a cada segundo, a veces trato de evitarlo, pero simplemente apareces en mi mente y me haces sonreír – finalizo Steve, quien se quedó mirando a Natasha fijamente esperando su reacción.

Natasha estaba asimilando todas las palabras de Steve, el sentía lo mismo que ella, no podía creerlo, quizás si merecía ser feliz, y dejar el pasado donde pertenecía, no lograba decir nada, lo cual estaba haciendo que Steve se asustara un poco

-Nata…. – pero Steve no termino porque Natasha lo beso, unos minutos después se volvieron a separar

-Wow – fue la respuesta de Steve – esperaba huesos rotos, costillas fracturas, pero no esa respuesta

-Estas diciéndome que no te gusto mi respuesta – le pregunto Natasha maliciosamente

-No, claro que me gusto, es solo que no me lo esperaba, eso quiere decir que – pero Natasha corto nuevamente a Steve

-Quiere decir que me gustas – dijo Natasha

-Tú también me gustas Nat, y mucho

-Lo se Steve, pero pido paciencia, jamás he sido demasiado abierta con nadie, y no creo que eso cambie de un momento a otro

-Comprendo, pero con que me des una oportunidad me conformo

-Steve quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, pero no prometo que será fácil, además que no quiero salir herida

-Yo jamás te haría daño

-Lo sé, sé que eres un caballero, pero como te digo, no quiero sufrir ni hacerte sufrir, eres mi amigo y mi compañero, y no quiero que esto termine mal, tú eres un libro abierto, pero yo no tanto

-Lo sé, me tomo más de un año saber cuáles eran los signos de que estabas nerviosa – le dijo Steve dándole un beso rápido

-Oye! – le respondió Natasha haciéndose la ofendida, pero le sonrió

-Siempre me intrigaste, y quería saber algo más de ti, pero tú jamás me decías nada y bueno pensé que la mejor manera seria observándote – le dijo Steve

-Con que has estado espiándome

-Bueno no espiándote pero si observándote

-Es lo mismo, me siento acosada por el capitán América – dijo Natasha riéndose

-Que graciosa – dijo Steve y la abrazo – sé que no va a ser fácil pero creo que juntos podemos lograrlo – le dijo Steve

-Junto, si, quizás lo logremos – le contesto Natasha

-Bueno creo que ahora estando contigo, voy a salvarme de palizas

-Estamos juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a bajar mi nivel en los entrenamientos

-Eres malvada Romanoff

-Malvada y linda, Rogers

-Nat, sé que va sonar bastante tonto y bueno ya somos grandes, pero como sabrás soy un poco chapado a la antigua y quería preguntarte ¿Quiere ser mi…. – pero la pregunta fue interrumpida por Natasha

-SIIII

-No me dejaste terminar Romanoff – le dijo Steve fingiendo enfado

-Así es como tratas a tu novia Rogers – le dijo Natasha haciendo puchero

-No, la trataría como una reina

-Bueno novio, entonces ven aquí y dame un beso – le dijo Natasha sonriéndole y jalándolo de la camisa, Steve la beso, y unos segundos después escucharon unas voces decir

-Págame Stark te lo dije, esos dos están juntos - dijo Clint

-Rayos Barton, pensé que serían 100 USD seguros – dijo molesto Tony

Natasha y Steve no dejaron de besarse en ese momento

-Hey tortolos, dejen de besuquearse y tomen aire – les grito Tony

-Si Rogers, Natasha necesita respirar – le grito Clint

Ambos sonrieron en medio del beso al verse descubiertos y poco a poco se separaron, Natasha le dio a Clint y a Tony una mirada asesina y volvió a abrazar a Steve

-Creo que ya se a quien le van a romper un par de huesos y costillas antes de que a mí – le dijo Steve

-Si ellos van primeros en la lista – le dijo Natasha a Steve mirando a Tony y Clint, quienes al escuchar a la viuda negra amenazarlos desaparecieron de inmediato – creo que por ahora está bajo control

-Si pero creo que van a seguir molestando por mucho tiempo más – le dijo Steve abrazándola y sonriéndole

-Tranquilo un par de amenazas más y no se meterán con nosotros – le dijo Natasha

-No me importa que me molesten, mientras pueda seguir haciendo esto – dijo Steve y la beso – no me importa nada más

-Creo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – le dijo Natasha y reanudo el beso con Steve

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero les halla gustado, y que comente, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por su apoyo! Son lo máximo =)


End file.
